Trust On Love
by writer2B
Summary: Draco is learning new things about his father every day. Now he will learn something about his father that will change Draco's and Lucius's life forever. Read and review kindly. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The only sound that resounded from the dining room was the clanking of silverware on expensive china. It was only the three of them at the table, and none of them said a word. It was a ritual; no one spoke at the table while eating unless there was a topic worth discussing. On that evening in April, it was not one of those times. Draco could here the clock ticking behind him; it was the only other sound in the room besides the common noises of eating.

Abruptly disturbing the silence, there was a knock coming from the heavy oak door. Draco looked up from his plate for a reaction out of either his mother or father. But nothing came from either. The two of them showed no interest in who was at the door. But Draco was intrigued. He was curious about who was at the door now—knocking and interrupting their silent dinner. He could hear one of the house elves conversing quickly with the visitor. The voices were hushed, and subtle; so much that they were whispers to his ears.

Moments later, a small house elf entered the dining room and stood next to Lucius, who ate without taking any notice to the elf. It cleared its throat, and finally spoke.

"Master Malfoy," the elf squeaked, "There is someone at the door who would like a word with you…privately."

Lucius gave a gruff sigh. He hated it when people interrupted his dinner. He knew it to be overly disrespectful, and loathed the act. He left the room hastily, with his dark robe flowing gracefully behind him. Draco watched his father leave the room, and he put down his fork. He wanted to know who was at the door. But he knew better than to ask his father. If he asked, his father would certainly decline to answer. Narcissa could see her son attempting to eavesdrop on his father, but she would have none of that.

"Draco! Stop it. Leave your father to his own business," Narcissa snapped at him defensively. Though what she knew in her heart was the exact same desire that her son had. She, too, wanted to know who was at the door.

The house elves had finished cleaning the dining room and the kitchen, but Lucius was still in the living room with someone. Draco was eager, anxious to know what was with his father and why it had been such an urgent meeting. Why had they been in there for so long, Draco wondered to himself. He put his ear to the oak doors that closed off the room but could hear nothing. Knowing his father, Draco was well aware that his father had placed a spell on the room to keep sound from portraying out of it. His father was secretive, and wanted to keep outsiders away from information that they didn't need to know or hear.

The doors to the living room finally opened when Draco was sitting in the sunroom, casting simple spells at trinkets placed decoratively around the room. Finally, after his father called him and his mother to the living room, Draco could find out who had interrupted their dinner. When Draco entered the room, what he saw baffled him to the point of pure confusion.

Sitting on the sofa behind where Lucius was standing was a girl. She wore dark robes like he himself wore. Her chestnut hair fell over her shoulders as she sat. But it was her eyes that caught Draco's attention. They were blue, and had a misty glow to them. They reminded him of the eyes he saw every day; his own. She didn't carry a smile on her face, but the expressions of curiosity and interest.

Draco could see his mother sitting across the room directly opposite from the girl. She showed no mercy on her face, and a look of distaste stretched across her body. Narcissa had her arms crossed at her breast, and her eyes glared while she smirked at the girl. Lucius broke the silence speaking the words Draco had been longing to hear since the knock from the door sounded during their evening meal.

"Draco, Narcissa—this is Scarlet Averie. Cissa, it's Johanna's daughter," he explained shortly.

"I see," Narcissa smirked. She was none too pleased.

"Scarlet, this is my son, Draco." Lucius told her, pointing to Draco, who did nothing to greet her.

He looked at her with disappointment. So this was what he had waited for all evening, for his father to tell him that a girl would be there with them? She looked about his age, yet he showed no interest in her. She meant nothing to him.

"Cissa, take the girl into the kitchen and have one of the elves get her something to eat. I need to talk to Draco…alone."

Draco turned his head to his father wildly. His father never spoke to him alone. And if he did, it was about something serious. He knew, whatever his father had to tell him, was nothing for a humorous nature.

After Narcissa and Scarlet had left for the kitchen, out of hearing range, Lucius closed the oak doors and turned to his son. He had a look of discernment of on his face, which frightened Draco. There was never a time when had seen his father falter. This would be the first time.

"Draco—I need your help," Lucius finally confessed. His face was troubled. "Scarlet's in trouble."

Draco's expression was vacant. He didn't know how to respond to such details. These feelings were all so new to him.

"Her mother Johanna is on the run from the Dark Lord…"

"What happened?" Draco questioned.

"Don't ask questions!" Lucius added sharply. "The only place she knew to come was here."

"Why?" Draco was uneasy of what his father would do for disobeying his orders not to ask questions. But he was becoming interested in this Scarlet. His father was silent for several long moments. Lucius turned to the window, staring out the glass pane into the outer darkness. From his seat on the sofa, Draco could see his father's ghostly reflection on the window. And written on his face…was regret.

"I was young and foolish, Draco," Lucius started silkily. "Somewhat like what you used to be." Now his voice was hollow and full of sadness. Draco was seeing a whole new father now, one he had never met before. "I was in _love._ And I didn't want to think of anything else but her—of Johanna." He paused and sighed heavily.

"But the Dark Lord wanted otherwise. He wanted an heir so powerful—to stand as his right-hand man in battle…so he choose me for my cunning skills and your mother for her beauty and smarts. In his cold-blooded way, he said that together, we would create a child for his uses…and his uses _only._ The Dark Lord ordered Johanna and I be separated, so now to ruin his evil plans. I married your mother, but kept secret contact with Johanna. I couldn't leave her." He broke his phrase, and looked to Draco with a look of disdain and almost pure hatred.

"And in turn, we got _you_. Still in love with Johanna, I did things I shouldn't have. I got her pregnant, and out of it, we got a daughter. A daughter that was mine, and sister that is linked to you." Lucius's eyes squinted with pure sadness now, and he stopped he voice.

Draco couldn't reply. He was dumb-founded. He had always seen his father as someone who made every right decision, and did everything correctly. But when he learned that he had a sister the same age as himself, he thought otherwise of his father. The feeling immensely overwhelmed him.

"Does mother know?" Draco asked his voice filled with subtlety.

"That's why I need your help. I told Scarlet about your mother not knowing about any of it, and she understands. I need you to hide the fact that you know anything. She will ask about it tonight—I can feel it in my blood. Will you swear to keep secrecy around the matter? You can speak of it to no one—not even Scarlet."

"I swear."

It was eleven o'clock when Lucius was pulling on his sleeping pants that Narcissa walked into their bedroom. Her face looked furious and full of rage. She looked at him only for a second upon her entrance, and then shifted her gaze to her chest of drawers. She pulled off her robes, and stood only in her dark undergarments, digging her drawers for her silky ivory green nightdress. As she rummaged through her things, she could hear his footsteps moving closer to her. Now his hands were weaving their way through her arms and onto her hips. His rested his chin on her shoulder, and tried to coo her into forgiveness. But his warm breath told her otherwise. He was seducing her into absolution. He took her hand and pulled her toward the bed. Falling onto it below him, his lips met hers and his hands rubbed against her stomach. She loved the way he touched her delicate skin, but she would not let him escape his dishonest behavior through salacity. She pulled away from his passionate kisses, and she climbed out of bed and left the room quickly.

He saw her escape down the marble staircase as she tried to loose him in the dimmed foyer. When he caught her hands, she turned on her heel. A menacing glare gazed back at him with fire. She was enraged by his knack for such a long term of secrecy, especially from her. She understood they played on the Dark Side of the game, and secrecy was a deep key. But in marriage, it was a whole new story for her.

"What?" she fired at him.

"What's gotten into you?" he flung back at her. She could tell from the tone of his voice that his temper had grown extremely short.

"What are you keeping secrets from me? Scarlet's more than Johanna's daughter to you. Tell me who she is!" Narcissa demanded loudly.

"It's complicated, Cissa, I— "

"Lucius!" she shrieked with persistence.

"Fine. If you must know, she's my—daughter!"

Narcissa looked as if she had choked. A daughter? Her mind rushed with wild speculations of with whom he had slept.

"With whom?"

"Cissa, if you calm down, I can tell—"

"No! Give me a name. I need to know!" Narcissa spat at him, bubbling over with craze and madness that he had never seen in her before.

"Johanna, alright, dammit! Are you happy?" he burst at her, his voice rising quickly to a yell.

"When?" Narcissa inquired hastily. "When did you do it?"

"After you got pregnant with Draco. When you went to visit your mother."

"And you did it in my manor?" He nodded regretfully. Tiredly, he fell into one of the dining room chairs, and let his forehand fall into the hold of his hands. "You…you bastard!"

"I know, dammit!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the entirety of the manor. He stood quickly and grabbed her forearms, and pulled her close to chest so each could feel the heat radiating off the other.

"I was foolish…and young. Cut me a fair bit of slack."

"Lucius!" she cried. " How can I? You betrayed me and it's been your secret for nineteen years."

"Darling, Scarlet has to stay somewhere. We can't just throw her out into the world. She's my daughter, and I know that the world will eat her alive…especially when her mother is on the run and the Dark Lord is getting stronger."

"And you don't think I know that?" she asked him, pushing her back away from his and up against one of the walls in the dining room.

"Just promise me one thing—tell me you won't tell a soul about Scarlet. Not even to Bella."

"I swear to you I won't." And watching her husband walk back up the marble staircase to their room, she let a sly and evil grin slide across her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The three Malfoys had breakfast with Scarlet the next morning. Though she was a guest and she had barely spoken to any of the family, it was still silent at the table. Lucius and Narcissa sat at the heads of the table, while Scarlet and Draco sat on the sides facing each other.

"Would someone please pass the pepper?" Scarlet asked, breaking the ambience. When she did, all three heads looked up at her as if she were a giant squid.

"Scarlet!" Lucius directed at her sharply. "In the future, do your best to not speak at this table during a meal. We have developed rules around here and we—"

"Father, she didn't know—"

"Be silent, Draco. Stay out of this!" Turning back to Scarlet, he resumed his lecture. "We just expect you to follow the rules in this house…since you will be taking your place in this family, and staying with us for a good amount of time—"

"Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked. "I need to talk to you in the living room." She stood quickly out of her chair and walked hastily to the living room. Lucius stood from his chair as well, and followed her. Within moments the oak doors were closing, yet again. Scarlet and Draco were alone at the table. All was silent.

Scarlet picked up her fork and began to eat again without ever getting the peppershaker into her hands. However, Draco kept still and subtly stared at Scarlet. He could see the scared look she kept streamed across her face from her father poking loud and angry rules at her. Draco knew she had hoped for a father in him; not someone to point out her faults. Understanding her perspective from his own childhood experiences, Draco picked up the peppershaker and handed it to her. She smiled, and spoke to him directly for the first time.

"Thanks, Draco."

"No problem." And as her brother, he smiled in return.

"Lucius! How dare you tell her that!" Narcissa shouted angrily at her husband as soon as he closed the heavy oak doors. "You didn't even talk to me about taking Scarlet in to live with us."

"She's my daughter, Cissa."

She grabbed the collar on his robe fiercely. Her voice was hushed but sounded as if she were ready to pounce and murder.

"And you're my husband. First you're keeping life long secrets from me, and then you start making a decision without me! Who are you, and what did you do with my husband?"

Lucius couldn't answer. All he could do was stare at her. And when the thoughts came to him, he spoke.

"Cissa, please. Do your best to accept her. I ask you to do this for me. Please."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to stand in silence. She turned her back to him and faced the wall to avoid his eyes, the ones that made her fall into love with him all over again. But when her eyes saw the wall she noticed the framed picture upon it. It was one of a young blonde girl in a pure dress. She was joined at the hands with a tall, thin, blonde man. The couple looked happy to be together, and that was the moment when these difficult times now were like those back when they were simple.

She turned to her husband again and faced him, crossing her arms angrily across her chest. She wasn't going to accept Scarlet into the household as a member of her family. Narcissa would acknowledge the fact that Scarlet lived in the mansion, but she refused to treat her as family, but as a guest. That was her right place.

She shook her head, "no", to Lucius, and his face seemed to fill with disappointment within seconds. And then, she left the room, the air carrying her robes about the ground.

Scarlet walked down the middle of Diagon Alley that bright and sunny afternoon in April. Her eyes became so easily fixed on all the colorful windows displays. She was visiting memory lane, from her Hogwarts days. She hadn't seen these shops in over two years, and being reunited with them was like greeting friends she hadn't seen after ten years. But what caught her eye from a distance was the broom shop. In the clean and shiny windows, she could se the new Lighting Zap Two Thousand and One. Overcome by her Quidditch obsession, she sped over to the bright window.

But in her hurry, she collided with another passerby. The two bodies collided and the two fell to the ground. Papers flew into the air, and a girly shriek came from behind the figure Scarlet had accidentally collided with.

"Harry! Don't loose the papers—we have to take them back to the Ministry tomorrow!" the girl cried aloud.

"Hermione, I'm fine," the man answered in a somewhat irritated voice. He knelt down to pick up the papers he had scattered from his fall with Scarlet.

"I'm sorry," Scarlet apologized. " I didn't see you coming." The man nodded and glanced at the colourful window display at the Quality Quidditch Supply Shop. Then he smiled with a sly grin.

"Oh, I see. You were excited about the new Lightning Zap Two Thousand and One." Scarlet nodded and smiled with a sign of guilt. He had read that situation as clearly as if it were written down on parchment.

"I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

"My name's Scarlet Averie," Scarlet announced, smiling at him. She just couldn't seem to stop herself from grinning at him.

"Have I met you before? I feel that I know you from somewhere. I recognize you," Harry told her, speculating in his mind. He guessed that he knew her from Hogwarts.

"I went to Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin. I'm nineteen. You?"

"I'm nineteen, too. Ron and Hermione are, as well," Harry explained to her. "They're my best friends."

"Hi," the two chorused together.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee with us?" Harry asked her in an invitational way. He found her attractive, and her heart seemed soft and warm.

"Sure," Scarlet replied, trying to hide her happiness. She looked him up and down subtly and she knew she was falling in love with him.

"Actually, Harry," Hermione started, glancing at her watch, "Ron and I have to go back home and check on the baby. But you two can go. We'll catch up with you later, then?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, almost disappointed to see his friends go.

Scarlet and Harry walked to a quite, little café and sat down at one of the small tables outside. They drank their coffee while the sun shone down on their backs. Scarlet watched the people walk by to their destinations in such a hurried manner. Harry simply watched her. He loved the way her brown hair fell over her shoulders so gracefully, but her eyes were what he loved the most. That bright blue was one such of the skies on a clear day; like the day they were caught in the middle of.

Harry noticeably cleared his throat and Scarlet's head span around to look at him. Her full attention was given to him.

"You know, I may seem a bit forward, but…I like you. I think you're completely wonderful and beautiful. So—I was just wondering if maybe you…uh…wanted to go on a…a date sometime," he finally spoke out.

Scarlet was silent for several moments. She knew that because she was the daughter of a Malfoy, a Dark Side supporter, it would not be a good idea for her to speak with people who wanted the Dark Lord gone. And she knew it wouldn't be even worse to date the Dark Lord's number one enemy; Harry Potter. But she ignored her intuition and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I like you, too. And not just because you're _the_ Harry Potter," she inserted quickly. "I like you because you're not like any of the other guys I've dated. You're genuine, and really sweet. And too be honest, you're physically attractive, as well," she added with a grin spreading across her face. She could feel the pink pigment filling the apples of her cheeks for saying such a direct comment.

Harry smiled back at her and knew immediately, at that specific moment, that Scarlet was special. She was different to him; at least that's what it seemed. She seemed to have almost a dark aura to her character, one that was unique. It was the quality that made her special to him.

"So…is that a yes?" Harry inquired.

She nodded happily. "You can take that as a _definite _yes. I would love to see you again."

"Great. How does Thursday evening sound? At the restaurant just around the corner; Jerald's Fine Wizarding Dining. Should I meet you there?" he asked her.

"That would be perfect!"


End file.
